The Yule Ball
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: A Yule Ball is coming and dates are required. Who will ask Lily first? Severus Snape or James Potter?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'blah' means thoughts

Author's Note: It's going to appear to be a couple of detail mistakes, but they aren't mistakes. They will be explained away in the story though.

"The Yule Ball"

It was cold in the dungeons, moreso in the Slytherin Common Room. Fifth-Year Severus Snape was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs next to the fire. Various members of his house were mulling about the Common Room, some doing homework and others chatting with their friends.

"Looks like there's going to be a Yule Ball, and dates are required," Evan Rosier called out, looking at the House's message board. "However, only Fourth-Years and above are allowed to attend."

"No fair!" a Second-Year yelled.

"Who'd want to go with a girl?!" a male First-Year exclaimed, disgusted. A few chuckles from the older studentsw followed this statement.

Lucius Malfoy looked at Narcissa Black, who was cuddling with him. "Narcissa, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?"

"Yes, of course." Narcissa snuggled against Lucius in contentment.

Blue eyes watched the pair. Severus's thoughts were on the ball. 'There's only one girl I want to go with.'

%%% GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Fifth-Years James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Remus was reading, James and Sirius were talking, and Peter was hanging on their word.

"Who are you going to take to the ball, Padfoot?"

"Probably Mary, but, more importantly, are you going to ask Evans, Prongs?"

James's look had a dreamy quality to it. "Imagine if she says _yes_."

Remus looked up from his book, shook his head, and resumed reading.

%%% THE NEXT DAY – BEFORE POTIONS

"Hey, Sev." Lily Evans walked up to her best friend.

"Hi, Lily. Do you want to be my partner today?"

"Honestly, Sev. Before every practical lesson, you ask the same question. Have I ever turned you down?"

"It's still polite to ask. I'd never wish to assume."

At that moment, the door to the classroom opened, and they walked in and took their seats. Lily could tell Severus was nervous about something; not so much as to ruin his concentration, but enough that she noticed. His hands shook slightly, and he kept glancing at her while he stirred the cauldron. After about five minutes of observing his nervous behavior, Lily had had enough.

"Alright, Severus. I can tell you're nervous about something. Why don't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

Severus nodded. "Okay. Lily, would you go to-to the ball with me?"

Lily's verdant eyes lit up, and she smiled. "I would love to, Sev! Is that what you were worried about? My response?"

"I was afraid someone else had asked you already, and I had missed my chance." Severus took a deep breath. "Lily, I have one more question. Would you consider being my-my girlfriend?"

Her smile became even bigger. "Yes, I will."

Severus smiled as well.

%%% LATER ON – GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

James spied Lily working on an essay and decided to approach her (with the rest of the Marauders as back up of course). "Hey, Evans."

"Hello, Potter. What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you a question. Would you go to the ball with me?"

"I've already been asked," Lily replied nonchalantly.

"By whom?" Sirius piped up.

"Sev."

"Who?" Remus asked.

Realizing she used her nickname for him, Lily answered, "Severus."

"You mean Snape?" James inquired.

Lily nodded.

"Why would you want to go with that slimey Slytherin git?" Sirius sneered.

"Because he is actually very sweet! He is _not_ a slimey git!" Lily exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes as she stormed out of the Common Room.

%%% SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"So, Severus, do you have a date for the ball?" Evan asked.

"I do, actually."

"Oh? Who is this girl? Someone desperate no doubt," Lucius drawled.

"It's Lily Evans."

"A Gryffindor Mudblood? You are being disloyal to your house be going to the Yule Ball with a Mudblood," Lucius told him.

"Don't call her that!" Severus yelled before storming out of the Common Room and into the library. He silently fumed as he stalked over to his favorite section, potions. This was where he was met with a strange and slightly upsetting scene; Lily sitting down with red, puffy eyes and tear tracks on her cheeks. He knelt down in front of her and asked, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Potter ande Black were making fun of you; the usual insults."

Severus hugged the redheaded prefect. "Lucius doesn't want me to go with you, but I don't care what he thinks!"

Lily hugged him. "Thank you, Sev. Do me a favor though."

"Anything."

Lily unwrapped her arms and stated, "Please, Severus."

"What?"

"Show me your natural eye color."

"What are you talking about, Lily?"

"I can tell that blue isn't your natural eye color. You are using a type of glamour charm or something similar. Please show me, Sev."

Severus contemplated the other Fifth-Year's request, but only for a moment. He cast his eyes about the library. "All right, Lily, but not here." He stood up, helped Lily up, and lightly grasped his girlfriend's wrist. "Come on."

The raven-haired Slytherin led his girlfriend to a unused classroom and closed the door. He turned to face Lily, his face held a serious expression, and his right hand gripped his wand. "This doesn't leave this room." Severus closed his eyes.

"Of course."

Severus flipped his wand around and swished and flicked it, removing the spell. A pair of thin, wire framed glasses appeared on his face, and when he opened his eyes, they were black.

"Why do you hide them?"

"Mostly because I don't like the way I look in them, and partly because I don't want Potter and Black to have anymore ammunition against me."

"I like it. I like it so much that this is what I want to see when we are dancing."

"If you like it that much, Lily, then I will remove the glamour charm when we meet in the entryway."

"Thank you, Sev."

"You're welcome."

%%% NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL

A lone figure was waiting for his date to appear. He had black eyes, thin wire-framed glasses, shiny black shoulder-length hair (the ends were curled slightly), and was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, which had its collar flipped out to lay ontop of the tuxedo's collar. Pinned to the left lapel was a sprig of holly.

His eyes were glued to the stairs when his girlfriend was descending them. Her dress was an emerald green, floor legnth, and off the shoulder. In her flame colored tresses (which were curled into ringlets) sat a wreath of holly.

Severus approached his girlfriend. "You look beautiful, Lily."

"Thanks. You look handsome." Lily looped her arm through Severus's and allowed him to lead her past a slightly confused James Potter and into the Great Hall.

"Who was that with Evans? I thought she was going with Snivellus?"

"That _was_ Snivellus. He just changed his appearance," Sirius replied. "He probably just used a glamour charm."

"A really strong one."

"A really, really strong one."

Lily gasped as they entered the Great Hall. Snow fell from the enchanted ceiling, but it didn't reach the heads of the students and staff. Sprigs of mistletoe and holly were hanging in the air above their heads, and the walls of the Great Hall looked iced over. A live band was playing at the front of the hall, where the Head Table usually sat. Severus wasted no time in leading Lily in a waltz. Hours passed, and the couple were in their own world where noone else mattered. They danced into the wee hours of the morning, only pausing when the band switched songs.

Just as they finished the last dance, Severus and Lily ended up under the mistletoe, It seemed to exude magic adding to the atmosphere. Severus and Lily leaned forward and, eyes closed, shared a magical moment together...their first kiss.

End

Author's Note: When my beta reader read this fic, she thought I was alluding that Severus was Harry's father instead of James. I am _not_ alluding that Severus is Harry's father in this fic. Lots of people wear glasses.


End file.
